Hybrid ion exchange media capable of simultaneous removal of strong acid anions (e.g., nitrate, perchlorate, and the like) and weak acid oxo-anions (e.g., arsenate, arsenite, chromate, phosphate, and the like) has been prepared by combining iron (hydr)oxides (mixed compounds of oxides, hydroxides, and oxy-hydroxides) and strong base ion exchange media. Similarly, activated carbon and other carbonaceous sorbent media have been combined with iron (hydr)oxides to develop hybrid media for simultaneous removal of organic and oxo-anion contaminants. The stability of iron (hydr)oxide in water, however, is less than desirable. The high cost of precursors other iron hydr(oxide) has limited the use of other materials in the development of hybrid ion-exchange media and sorbent media.